Mission à double but
by sakura007
Summary: Une mission classée S donnée à huit ninjas Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino et Shika. Mission difficile qui consiste à retrouver des ninjas disparus et à les sauver de leurs kiddnapeurs mais qui consiste également à ravir le coeur de l'être
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou! Voici une fic qui vient se rajouter à une liste de fics en cours qui se rallonge! Mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, mes autres fics ne sont pas laissées à l'abandon et sont actuellement en cours d'écriture! Cette fic à pour couple central Saku/Neji mais pour le reste je suis ouverte à toute suggestion! Au bout d'une dizaine de reviews (si j'arrive à ce chiffre), je verais quels couples sont les plus demandés et je les mettrais ensemble! Voili voilou! Bonne lecture!**_

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages principaux de cette fic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto! (pour mon plus grand malheur! lol!)**_

**_Genre: Romance/Action/Aventure_**

**_Auteur: Sakura007_**

**_Couple: Saku/Neji et je sais pas encore pour les autres donc si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas quelle qu'elle soit!_**

_**

* * *

Prologue:**_

_**Sakura haruno (ninja médical)**_

_Age : 18 ans._

_Famille : Parents décédés. Célibataire._

_Physique : Cheveux roses, yeux vert émeraude, formes du corps appréciées par les hommes._

_Moralité : Combative, tenace, impulsive, sérieuse , intelligente et têtue._

_Vêtements : Débardeur noir, mini jupe de la même couleur fendue sur les côtés pour laisser voir un short noir moulant._

_Niveau : Niveau d'un anbu, peut-être même plus forte que le 5ème Hokage._

_Jutsus : Jutsus destructeur et jutsus de soin._

_**Neji Hyuga**_

_Age : 19 ans._

_Famille : Parents décédés. Oncle et cousine vivants. Célibataire._

_Physique : Longs cheveux noirs, yeux blancs, homme musclé et apprécié des femmes._

_Moralité : Froid, combatif…_

_Vêtements : Haut de juunin superposé su un tee shirt à manches longues noir, pantalon noir._

_Niveau : Niveau d'un anbu, même plus fort._

_Jutsus : Jutsus de la famille Hyuga dont le byakugan_.

_**Sasuke Uchiwa :**_

_Age : 18 ans._

_Famille : Parents décédés. Frère en vie. Célibataire._

_Physique : Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, idole des filles de Konoha._

_Moralité : Froid, associal…_

_Vêtements : Comme Neji._

_Niveau : Plus fort qu'un anbu, égal à Neji._

_Jutsus : Jutsus de la famille des Uchiwa. Chidori_

_**Naruto Uzumaki :**_

_Age : 18 ans._

_Famille : Parents décédés. Célibataire/_

_Physique : Cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, moustaches sur les joues._

_Moralité : Joueur, rieur mais triste quand il est seul._

_Vêtements : Pull noir et orange, pantalon noir._

_Niveau : Egal à Neji et Sasuke._

_Jutsus : Multiclonage, Sexy meta…Rasengan_

_**Hinata Hyuga :**_

_Age : 18 ans._

_Famille : Père et une sœur. Célibataire._

_Physique : Cheveux courts bleus, yeux blancs._

_Moralité : Timide mais tenace, persévérante._

_Vêtements : Manteau blanc et pantacourt bleu foncé._

_Niveau : Même niveau qu'un anbu._

_Jutsus : Relativement les mêmes que Neji._

_**Kiba Inuzuka :**_

_Age : 18 ans._

_Famille : Parents vivants._

_Physique : Cheveux noirs en batailles, dents aiguisés, dessins en formes de griffes rouges sur ses joues._

_Moralité : Joueur, rieur…_

_Vêtements : Semblables à ceux de Sasuke et de Neji._

_Niveau : Plus puissant qu'un anbu mais plus faible que Neji, Sasuke et Naruto._

_Jutsus : Jutsus de la famille Inuzuka._

_**Ino Yamanaka :**_

_Age :18 ans._

_Famille : Parents vivants._

_Physique : Longs cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, attire le regard des hommes._

_Moralité : Impulsive…_

_Vêtements : Tunique violette arrivant au dessus des genoux et fendue pour laisser voir un short court noir._

_Niveau : Niveau semblable à celui d'Hinata, utile pour les missions d 'espionnage._

_Jutsus : Jutsus propres aux Yamanaka._

_**Shikamaru Nara :**_

_Age : 18 ans._

_Famille : Parents vivants._

_Physique : Cheveux noirs noués en une courte queue de cheval, yeux noirs, boucle d'oreille._

_Moralité : Très intelligent, feignant, calme…_

_Vêtements : Veste de juunin, pantalon vert foncé._

_Niveau : Même niveau que Kiba, utile pour l'espionnage._

_Jutsus : Jutsus des Nara._

« Voici les dossiers des huit personnes destinées à remplir LA mission, Tsunade ! »

« Merci Shizune ! Je vais les étudier un peu ! Je veux qu 'ils soient tous devant moi dans deux heures ! » ordonna Tsunade.

« Bien, Tsunade ! » dit Shizune avant de disparaître à la rencontre des huit concernés.

« Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas vrai ! » cria une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts.

« Ne me mens pas Sakura, je sais que tu l'aimes ! Tu l'aimes depuis que tu es toute petite ! » protesta une autre jeune fille mais qui, elle, était brune aux yeux jaunes.

« Ecoute moi bien Erika parce que je ne le répèterais pas ! J'aimais sincèrement Sasuke depuis mon enfance mais quand nous sommes sorti ensemble il y a 3 ans, je me suis aperçu que tout cet amour n'était qu'une douce illusion ! Lui et moi avons compris que tout l'amour qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre n'est qu'un amour fraternel ! Bien sûr, si il était en danger je donnerais ma vie pour lui mais parce que je le considère comme un frère et un ami, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et lui non plus ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? » demanda Sakura.

« Tu mens ! » hurla la jeune fille avant de se ruer vers Sakura pour lui donner un coup de poing.

Sakura soupira et esquiva facilement le coup de l'autre fille, elle lui fit un croche patte et lui donna un coup sur la nuque.

« Tu vas bientôt t'évanouir, mais avant je dois juste te dire que j'ai dit la vérité et que, de toute façon, Sasuke ne sera jamais amoureux de toi ! » déclara Sakura avant de se rendre au pied d'un arbre à une centaine de mètres plus loin.

« Vous désirez Shizune sama ? » demanda Sakura en levant ses yeux sur les branches de l'arbre où on pouvait voir une silhouette de femme.

« Arrête le sama Sakura ! Tu dois aller voir Tsunade pour une mission à 15h précise ! Ne sois pas en retard ! » sourit la femme avant de disparaître.

« Hé Sasuke ! » appela un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus.

« Qu'est ce tu veux Naruto ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Shizune m'a demandé de t'avertir qu'on était convoqué au bureau de la vieille à 15h pour une mission ! » sourit le blond.

« Je vois ! » dit simplement le brun.

« Les garçons ? » appela Sakura.

« Salut Sakura ! » salua Naruto.

« On va sûrement partir en mission donc on sera pas là quelques jours ! » dit Sasuke.

« Moi aussi je vais peut-être partir en mission ! » sourit la jeune fille.

« On rentre à la maison en attendant ? » proposa Naruto qui voulait que Sakura lui prépare un bon plat.

Les trois habitaient ensemble depuis la mort des parents de Sakura il y a 2 ans dans la grande demeure des Uchiwa.

Un jeune garçon s'entraînait à éviter les coups d'un autre du même âge aux sourcils épais et à la coupe au bol plutôt repoussante tandis qu'une jeune chinoise leurs envoyait de temps en temps des projectiles pour tester leur concentration en combat.

« Fais gaffe Tenten, t'as failli me tuer ! » cria le garçon à la coupe au bol alors qu'un kunai venait de le frôler.

« T'as qu'à être plus concentré ! Regarde Neji, il a tout éviter sans la moindre égratignure ! » protesta la jeune fille prénommée Tenten.

« Neji Hyuga ? » appela Shizune.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs et aux yeux blancs se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Toujours aussi bavard celui là ! » marmonna Shizune avant de reprendre plus haut « Tu es convoqué au bureau du sixième Hokage à 15h ! »

Neji hocha la tête et Shizune disparut avant que Lee ne puisse lui courir après pour savoir quand aurait lieu sa prochaine mission.

« T'es relou Ino, je t'ai dit que j'avais pas envie ! » grogna un garçon aux cheveux noués en une queue de cheval et à l'oreilles percée.

« Allez Shika ! Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! » dit la jolie blonde aux yeux bleus.

« Non, je suis trop fatigué pour t'apprendre une technique destiné seulement à épater Sasuke ! » refusa Shika.

« Fatigué ? Mais t'as rien fait de la journée ! » protesta Ino.

« J'aurais pas été fatigué si tu m'avais pas lever aux aurores pour réparer les dégâts que tu avais fait au magasin de ta mère ! » termina Shika.

Ino allait répliquer quand Shizune apparut devant eux pour leur remettre l'heure de convocation.

« Tu vois que j'aurais pas le temps finalement ! » ajouta Shika les bras dans le dos.

Ino grogna avant de le suivre sans un bruit.

« Ne baisse pas ta garde Hinata ! » conseilla un garçon brun.

« Tu peux attaquer Kiba ! » dit la fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux blancs.

Kiba s'élança sur Hinata qui esquiva tant bien que mal les coups de son ami avant de tenter à son tour de toucher son compagnon. Malheureusement, Kiba était bien plus rapide qu'elle et il n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde d'inattention de la part de la jeune fille pour se glisser derrière elle et apposer la lame de son kunai sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

« Tu fais des progrès en taijutsu ! » sourit Kiba.

« Merci ! » rougit Hinata.

« Salut les jeunes ! Rendez-vous à 15h au bureau du 5ème Hokage ! » dit Shizune avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

**15hBureau du 5ème Hokage**

« Bien, je suis ravie de voir que tout le monde est à l'heure pour une fois ! » sourit Tsunade.

« Pourquoi on est là ? » demanda Naruto.

« A ton avis ? Pour une mission, bien sûr ! Il se trouve que 8 grands ninjas ont disparus de tous les villages cachés alliés à Konoha ! Ces ninjas sont maintenant âgés mais autrefois, ils ont sauvé leur village à de nombreuses guerres ! Enfin, je ne vais pas vous raconter toute leur histoire ! Chacun d'eux détient le secret d'un jutsu extrêmement puissant, je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont été enlevés ! Ces jutsus ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains ! Vous avez pour mission de retrouver les 8 ninjas, à chaque ninja mort, un jutsu est entre les mains de l'ennemi ! Vous devez donc faire le plus vite possible ! Vous partirez demain à l'aube pour le village caché de Mayu no kuni qui est à 5 jours d'ici ! Bonne chance ! »

« Qui sont nos ennemis ? » demanda Shika.

« Ils se nomment les Crocs Ecarlates ! » répondit Shizune.

« A quel niveau se situe la mission ? » questionna Ino.

« C'est une mission de niveau S ! » répondit Tsunade.

« D'autres questions ? » demanda Shizune.

« Pourquoi sommes nous 8 ? » questionna Sakura.

« Bonne question ! A trois jours de marche se trouve la forêt de Bellune, vous pouvez entrez dans cette forêt uniquement si vous êtes 8 ! » répondit Tsunade.

Plus personne ne reprit la parole après cela, Tsunade leur donna donc quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon je sais pas si vous allez aimer cette suite mais moi, elle me tient à coeur parce que j'aime pas que Sakura soit soumise! lol! Je tiens quand même à préciser que c'est ELLE l'héroine de cette fic même si je parlerais pas mal des autres! Désolé pour les fans de Neji mais ce chapitre n'est pas à son honneur! lol! Ca changera par la suite!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Haruno sama: **Mdr! Ne t'excites pas trop! lol! La suite est là!

**Hina:** Merci beaucoup! Pour le shika/Ino, je verrais ça mais pour le Hina/Neji c'est pas possible parce que Neji est prédestiné à Sakura dans cette fic!

**Princesse d'argent:** Merci! Vous êtes nombreux à me demander le shika/Ino donc je pense (mais c'est pas sûr) qu'il aura lieu! pour le Hina/Naru, je sais vraiment pas encore!

**Onariah:** Je te remercie! Oui, j'adore le couple Saku/Neji! Je sais pas encore trop pour les autres couples! Je suis pas fan du yaoi dans Naruto mais si vous êtes nombreux à me le demander, j'en ferais peut-être!

**Temari:** lol! merci! Voici la suite! Je ne sais pas encore pour les couples! Désolé!

**Yue-Redmoon:** Merci beaucoup! Hina/Naru je sais pas trop; Ino/Sasu hors de question je haies ce couple; Ino/Shika je pense mais c'est pas encore certain!

**Shinna-chan:** Merci! Non, il n'y aura pas de sasu/saku dans cette fic!

**Okaina:** Voici la suite! Pour le sasu/naru, je vais y réfléchir!

**Mikomi:** Je suis contente que mon stule d'écriture et l'hisoire te plaisent! Voici la suite!

**Adaska:** Pour les couples (à part Saku/Neji), je ne suis sûre de rien donc tout peut arriver!

**Adeline:** Désolé pour le sasu/saku que j'adore mais là je voulais un saku/Neji! Ino/sasu ? Hors de question, plutôt crever!

**Tafolpamadelaine:** Je te remercie! Voici le second chapitre!

**Blueangel:** lol, la voici la suite! Pour les couples, je répète que, à part le saku/Neji, je ne préfère pas trop me fixer!

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :**

Sakura se leva de mauvaise grâce, elle maudit Tsunade pour la faire se lever aussi tôt et prit une douche avant de mettre sa tenue de combat, débardeur, jupe courte fendue et short moulant ; le tout noir. Elle prit son petit déjeuner avec ses deux amis et partit de laver les dents avant de prendre la direction de la sortie de Konoha où se situait le point de rendez-vous. Elle arriva la première, Naruto et Sasuke n'étant pas encore prêts ne l'avaient pas accompagnée. Elle n'attendit que quelques minutes avant de voir Neji apparaître devant elle.

« Salut ! » lui dit il.

Sakura n'en revenait, Neji lui avait adressé la parole, elle n'avait plus qu'à entourer en rouge cette journée sur son calendrier.

« Bonjour ! » lui répondit elle.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlés ! » reprit Neji.

Sakura n'y comprenait rien, depuis quand Neji était il aussi bavard. Tous ceux avec qui il partait en mission lui avaient dit qu'il était plus froid que la glace, sauf Tenten qui était amoureuse de lui.

« Deux ans ! » répondit Sakura en se remémorant la conversation avec le brun.

_**Flash-Back**_

_**Sakura était accroupie sur la tombe de ses parents, elle pleurait silencieusement et leur demandait pardon.**_

_**« Pourquoi t'excuses tu ? » demanda Neji en la fixant avec ses beaux yeux blancs.**_

_**Sakura frissonna face à ce regard avant de répondre :**_

_**« Je n'ai pas su les protéger ! »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ils sont morts pour Konoha tués par un ninja mercenaire ! » contesta Neji.**_

« J'étais malade ce jour là, ils s'inquiétaient pour moi, ils ne voulaient pas partir ! Ils étaient concentrés sur ma santé au lieu d'être concentrés sur leur mission, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont morts ! » déclara Sakura alors que ses larmes redoublaient de force.

_**« Si c'est ce que tu crois, je dois dire que tu n'es pas très intelligente ! Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, ce n'est certainement pas à toi mais à ceux qui les ont tué ! Crois tu qu'ils seraient heureux de te voir comme ça ? »**_

_**Neji partit sur cette déclaration, laissant Sakura reprendre sa vie en main et se redresser fièrement.**_

_**Fin flash-back**_

« Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te remercier pour ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là alors je le fais aujourd'hui : merci Neji ! » sourit Sakura.

« Pas de quoi ! » répondit Neji, les joues un peu plus rouges que d'ordinaire.

« Salut vous deux ! » salua Ino qui traînait Shikamaru par le bras.

« Salut Ino ! » sourit Sakura devant la scène tandis que Neji se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Les autres sont pas arrivés, tu vois qu'on était pas obligé de se presser Ino ! Relou les filles ! » soupira Shika alors qu'Ino secouait la tête de dépit devant l'attitude de son ami.

« On est là et pas en retard ! » cria une voix joyeuse.

« Baka, arrête de crier, les gens normaux dorment à cette heure là ! » le gronda une voix froide.

« Sasuke, je suis ravie de savoir que tu fais partie de la mission ! » sourit Ino avant de se jeter sur le garçon à la voix froide qui la repoussa.

« Naruto, tu devrais écouter Sasuke, pour une fois qu'il a raison ! » rigola Sakura, suivie du blond à la voix joyeuse.

« Hé ! » s'indigna Sasuke avant de reprendre un visage impassible, légèrement boudeur.

« Il manque qui ? » demanda Shika.

« Les héros savent se faire attendre ! » rigola Kiba qui portait Hinata sur son dos, rouge comme une tomate.

« Pourquoi tu portes Hinata, Kiba ? » demanda Sakura.

« On était en retard et je suis plus rapide qu'elle donc je l'ai mise sur mon dos et j'ai couru ! » répondit Kiba.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire Kiba, on vous aurait attendu de toute façon ! » rigola Naruto.

Hinata prit une teinte cramoisie jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne la prenne par les épaules et prenne le chemin vers Mayu no kuni.

« Comment vas tu Hinata ? » demanda Sakura.

« Bi…bien ! » répondit Hinata qui reprenait des couleurs normales.

« Tu devrais faire des efforts pour moins rougir sinon il va savoir ! » sourit Sakura.

« T'as deviné alors ? » questionna Hinata.

« Je te connais, je me doutais de quelque chose mais quand je t'ai vu rougir aussi fort, j'ai compris ! » acquiesça Sakura.

« Au moins je pourrais en parler à quelqu'un ! » sourit Hinata.

« Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter Hinata ! » déclara Sakura.

« De quoi elles parlent toutes les deux ? » demanda Kiba en regardant les deux jeunes femmes devant lui.

« T'as qu'à leur demander ! » répondit Shika.

« Elles parlent de mecs ! » déclara Ino alors que tous les garçons la regardaient.

« … »

« Bah quoi, c'est normal pour des filles ! D'ailleurs, on dirait que c'est Hinata qui a quelqu'un en vue ! » continua Ino en plissant les yeux pour tenter de deviner ce qu'elles disaient à leurs gestes.

« Arrête ça Ino ! » lui cria Sakura qui avait bien vu le manège de son amie.

« Trop perspicace pour son propre bien ! » râla Ino.

« Hinata ? Ca fait bizarre de penser qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un ! » souffla Neji.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ino.

« C'est ma cousine ! Depuis qu'on reparle ensemble, elle n'a jamais parlé de ça ! » répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

« Normal, on parle pas de ça avec un garçon et encore moins à son cousin qui pourrait refaire le portrait à son petit ami potentiel ! » rigola Ino.

Neji ne rajouta rien mais regarda de nouveau les filles un peu plus loin devant.

« Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux à force de les regarder ! » rigola Naruto.

Neji lui lança son pire regard noir, ce qui n'embêta pas du tout le blond qui rigola un peu plus fort.

« C'est quoi qui est aussi drôle ? » demanda Sakura qui venait de rejoindre le groupe avec Hinata.

« C'est Neji qui…aille ! » cria Naruto.

Neji venait de lui marcher sur le pied pour le faire taire, ce qui redéclencha le fou rire de Naruto, accompagné du rire cristallin de Sakura.

Sakura s'arrêta brusquement de rigoler et évita de justesse un kunai qui visait son cou, il ne lui laissa qu'une éraflure. Tous les autres ninjas se mirent en position de combat.

« Mais qu'avons nous là ? Huit petits ninjas ? Vous voulez passer la forêt de Bellune ? Dommage pour vous que vous m'ayez rencontré en chemin ! Lequel d'entre vous se sacrifie ? » demanda une voix forte.

Sakura s'avança d'un pas et leva son regard vers l'arbre où se cachait l'ennemi.

« Toi fillette ? »

« Sakura, arrête ça ! » gronda Sasuke.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le ninja ennemi.

« Il me semble que c'est moi que vous avez visé avec votre kunai ! » déclara froidement Sakura.

« Bien vu ! »

Le ninja sauta au sol, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur, il devait avoir la trentaine. Sakura lui lança rapidement un shuriken qu'il évita lui aussi de justesse vu la vitesse à laquelle elle avait lancé l'arme. Elle apparut alors derrière lui et planta un kunai dans le dos de l'ennemi, qui disparut pour laisser place à un tronc d'arbre. Il réapparut devant elle et lui sourit :

« Tu es douée ! Comment t'appelles tu ? »

« Sakura Haruno et vous ? »

« Kyo Anari ! Je suis celui qui a pour mission de tuer un membre de chaque groupe de huit personnes qui veulent traverser la forêt de Bellune ! » répondit Kyo.

« N'est-ce pas présomptueux de vouloir nous arrêter alors que nous sommes 8 contre 1 ? » continua Sakura.

« Si, mais d'habitude, le kunai que je lance tue net celui que je vise ! » rigola Kyo.

« Bien assez rigolé ! »

Sakura leva les bras, pendant leur conversation, elle avait préparé un jutsu de très haute puissance.

« Sale garce ! » jura Kyo alors que Sakura lui faisait son plus beau sourire.

Un énorme vent d'acide s'échappa des paumes de Sakura pour arriver à vitesse gigantesque vers Kyo. Celui fut brûlé au niveau de la jambe droite et du torse avant de pouvoir s'échapper du vent devenu tornade. Sakura annula sa technique et lui demanda :

« Tu as respiré ? »

« Je ne me laisserais plus avoir ! » cria Kyo avant de tenter de faire un jutsu.

Il retomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire de jutsu ? » lui hurla t'il.

« Tu as respiré ! Ce vent a absorbé la totalité de ton chakra, il est également en train de détruire tes organes ! Je suis désolé, ta mort sera douloureuse ! Tu veux que je t'achèves ? » demanda Sakura.

« Je vois ! Tu es vraiment forte ! Je… » commença Kyo avant de cracher du sang.

Sakura s'accroupit à côté de lui et plaça ses paumes sur son ventre et sur son torse. Elle utilisa une certaine dose de chakra et Kyo put se rasseoir.

Les autres qui avaient observés le combat se ressaisirent dès que Kyo se rassit.

« Pourquoi il se relève Sakura ? Il ne devait pas mourir avec ta technique ? » demanda Ino.

« Je suis un ninja médecin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir comme ça ! Il ne récupèrera son chakra et sa mobilité que dans quelques jours ! De plus, j'ai placé un sceau sur lui, il ne pourra plus jamais attaquer un ninja de Konoha ! » répondit Sakura.

« On est pas là pour sauver tous ceux qu'on peut Sakura ! Nous sommes des ninjas, tuer fait partie de notre quotidien ! » intervint Neji de sa voie glaciale.

« Ton quotidien peut-être mais pas le mien ! Tsunade sama m'a expressément demandé de ne tuer que si c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! De plus, il nous sera utile ! » répliqua Sakura d'une voix toute aussi froide.

« Si tu veux je peux le tuer à ta place ! » continua Neji.

« Je ne te laisserais pas le toucher ! » contesta Sakura.

« Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? » demanda ironiquement Neji.

« Bien sûr ! Si tu crois que la Sakura chétive et nulle que tu as connu il y a 6 six ans est la même que tu as devant les yeux, tu te trompes lourdement ! Tu ne poseras pas un doigt sur lui ! » répondit Sakura en sortant un kunai.

« Neji, arrête, c'est pas grave ! » intervint Naruto.

« Après tout, si je suis aussi nulle que tu le penses, il ne pourra faire du mal à personne vu que je l'ai battu même avec mon faible niveau ! » continua Sakura en souriant ironiquement.

« Laisse Neji ! » intervint Sasuke.

« Je vois que vous êtes de son côté ! Et qu'en dis le chef d'équipe ? » demanda Neji en se tournant vers Shika.

« S'il est neutralisé, je vois pas pourquoi nous devrions le tuer ! » répondit Shika en soupirant.

Neji ne dit rien mais reprit le chemin tout en envoyant un genjutsu d'illusion à Kyo qui ne put le contrer, dans son état. Il commença à hurler jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne défasse le jutsu.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne puisses plus attaquer un ninja de Konoha sinon je t'aurais tué, toi et ta grande gueule ! » cracha Kyo à Neji.

Neji se contenta de lui sourire froidement avant de reprendre son chemin. Il n'évita que de quelques millimètres un kunai qui lui visait la tête.

« Je dois même me méfier de mes coéquipiers ? » demanda t'il en regardant Sakura.

« Mais non voyons, je voulais juste te tester un peu ! Tu es tellement prétentieux que je me demandais si tu était fort ou si ce n'était que du vent ! » répondit Sakura en souriant.

« Et si je l'avait pas évité ? » questionna Neji.

« Il ne t'aurait pas touché, je l'avais relié à des fils de chakra pour pouvoir le manipuler à ma guise ! » répondit Sakura.

Neji se contenta de la regarder dédaigneusement avant de repartir, tous ses sens en alerte en cas d'une nouvelle attaque de sa coéquipière. Quelques pas plus tard, il évita de nouveau un shuriken mais beaucoup plus difficilement, le shuriken lui entailla profondément le bras droit.

« C'était donc pour éveillé mes sens et ceux des autres que tu m'as envoyé ce kunai ? » demanda Neji tout en activant son byakugan.

« Tu es perspicace ! Comme vous ne vous êtes pas battus, vous n'avez pas suffisamment mis vos sens en alerte et vous n'avez pas remarqué le reste du groupe ! Il fallait bien que je vous prévienne sans détruire l'effet de surprise ! Et puis, je voulais vraiment voir ce que tu valais ! » rigola Sakura avant d'envoyer un tigre de vent dans le torse d'un des ninjas ennemis qui s'écroula, mort.

« Et si vous arrêtiez de parler ! » grogna Sasuke qui tua deux adversaires grâce à son sharingan et son chidori.

« Putain, ils sont nombreux ! » souffla Ino en se prenant un kunai dans le bras avant de riposter violemment, ce qui eut pour effet de tuer celui qui l'avait blessé.

« C'est mieux les attaques qui en tuent plusieurs d'un coup ! » soupira Shika en achevant 5 ennemis en leur brisant la technique par son ombre.

« Ils sont pas spécialement forts en plus ! » ajouta Kiba qui égorgea deux ennemis.

Hinata n'ouvrit pas la bouche et se contenta de tuer deux ennemis avec les 64 poings du hakke, tout comme Naruto qui souriait en en tuant 3 avec son rasengan.

« Pas forts tes sous-fifres ! » déclara Neji à Kyo, qui ne pouvait toujours rien faire.

« Ce sont pas les miens, j'agis seul ! » contra Kyo.

Neji s'apprêtait à tuer Kyo dans la mêlée mais son kunai fut arrêtée à deux centimètres de la gorge du ninja par une épée de vent.

« Toujours en travers de mon chemin ! » siffla Neji en appuyant sur son kunai.

L'épée de Sakura ne bougea pas malgré la pression que Neji exerçait sur son kunai.

« Je t'ai pourtant dit que tu ne le toucherais pas ! » répliqua Sakura.

« Pourquoi lui alors que tu as tué les autres ? » demanda Neji en rangeant son kunai.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil rapide au garçon derrière elle avant de répondre :

« Il nous sera utile, je t'ai déjà dit ! »

« Et en quoi ? » questionna Neji qui ne croyait pas la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

« C'est… ! » commença Sakura.

Sakura fut interrompu par un cadavre qui atterrit non loin de ses pieds.

« Fais gaffe Kiba ! » grogna Sakura.

« Désolé, je me rends pas compte de ma force ! » sourit Kiba en en tuant un autre.

Sakura releva rapidement les dégâts, une trentaine de ninjas morts pour l'autre côté et quelques égratignures pour ses coéquipiers.

« Hinata, tu peux t'occuper des blessures superficielles pendant que je m'occupe de Neji ? » demanda Sakura.

« D'accord ! » approuva Hinata.

« Tu peux enlever ton chandail ? » demanda Sakura à Neji.

Celui-ci la regarda soupçonneusement quelques instants.

« C'est bon, je vais pas te violer ! Je veux juste soigner ta plaie qui est plutôt profonde ! » s'énerva Sakura.

Neji rougit légèrement avant de retirer son chandail pour laisser voir un torse parfait où se trouvaient quelques fines petites cicatrices.

« Fini de mater ? » demanda ironiquement Neji.

« Je fais mon travail de médecin ! Je peux te dire que j'en ai vu des dizaines, des torses parfaits alors c'est pas le tien qui va m'impressionner ! » répliqua Sakura.

Neji la regarda haineusement pendant qu'elle appliquait un jutsu de soin qui lui referma totalement la blessure, ne laissant aucune cicatrice.

« Remets ton chandail, tu vas faire peur aux animaux ! » sourit Sakura.

Neji se retint de frapper la jeune femme, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver avec toutes ses piques, et remit son chandail.

Sakura partit ensuite s'occuper d'Ino qui avait une blessure un peu plus sérieuse que les autres. Quand tous furent soignés, les ninjas revinrent au niveau du prisonnier, qui était étendu à terre, mort. Une aura rouge entoura alors Sakura alors que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas le tuer ! » cria Sakura.

« Il ne servait à rien ! » répliqua Neji en haussant les épaules.

Neji n'eut même pas le temps de bouger qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing dans le visage, qui l'envoya valdinguer dans un arbre.

« Espèce de con, tu n'écoutais jamais en cours ou quoi ? Pour traverser la forêt de Bellune, il faut être huit mais il faut également qu'un des deux guides nous montrent l'entrée ! Si nous avons un passe, il nous y emmène sans rien demander mais si nous n'en avons pas, nous devons le battre et il nous montrera le chemin ! » hurla Sakura.

« C'était un des deux guides ? » demanda Naruto.

« Oui, il a un tatouage en forme d'aigle dans la nuque ! » répondit Sakura.

« Et pourquoi tu l'a pas dit avant ? » s'énerva Neji, qui se relevait.

« C'est ce que j'allais faire quand j'ai été interrompue par Kiba et que je suis allée soigner Ino ! Je comptais vous l'expliquer après mais bien sûr, ta soif de sang a tout réduit à néant ! » le critiqua Sakura.

« Et alors ? T'as pas dit qu'il y en avait deux ? » demanda Neji.

« Oui, je connais bien le deuxième ! Il vient de Konoha alors ne le tue pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se battra pas contre moi ! » répondit Sakura.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hinata.

« On se connaît bien ! » dit Sakura avant de hausser les épaules.

« C'est Toya ? » demanda alors Sasuke.

« Yes ! » sourit Sakura.

« Toya ? Ton ex ? » cria Ino sous la surprise.

« C'est bon, t'étais pas obligée de le crier aussi fort Ino ! » bougonna Sakura.

« Désolé, ca va faire 1 an, non ? » reprit Ino.

« Yep ! Bref, je sais pas qui va se battre contre lui mais je vous préviens tout de suite, il est très fort ! Avant d'être assigné à cette mission, il était chef des anbus ! » prévint Sakura.

« Alors il est pour moi ! » déclara Neji.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé même si Sakura est méchante avec Neji dans ce chapitre!**

**Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous, ravie de pouvoir continuer cette fic! **

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Comme pour ma fic Konoha, je suis navré de vous dire que je ne pourrais pas répondre personnellement à chacun d'entre vous et je m'en excuse sincérement, esperant que cela ne se reproduise pas! Je vous remercie donc pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir! Il y aura bien un neji/saku mais je ne sais vraiment pas pour les autres, sûrement un shika/Ino et un kiba/hina mais c'est pire que pas sûr! En espérant que le suite vous plaise et que je règle certains problèmes, je vous fais de gros bisoux! **

_

* * *

_

_« Toya ? Ton ex ? » cria Ino sous la surprise._

_« C'est bon, t'étais pas obligée de le crier aussi fort Ino ! » bougonna Sakura._

_« Désolé, ca va faire 1 an, non ? » reprit Ino._

_« Yep ! Bref, je sais pas qui va se battre contre lui mais je vous préviens tout de suite, il est très fort ! Avant d'être assigné à cette mission, il était chef des anbus ! » prévint Sakura._

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Alors il est pour moi ! » déclara Neji.

« Comme tu veux ! » lui répondirent les autres.

« Ca m'étonne que tu ne veuilles pas le défier Sasuke ! » reprit Neji.

« Déjà fait il y a 1 ans ½ ! » répondit Sasuke.

« Et ? » demanda Hinata.

« Il s'est fait étaler ! » rigola Naruto.

« La ferme baka ! Ce n'est pas un adversaire pour moi, c'est tout ! » grogna Sasuke.

« Qui a réussi à le battre ? » demanda Shika.

« La dernière fois, Sakura a failli mais elle a été appelé pour soigner un anbu donc elle n'a pas pu finir le combat ! Et contre Naruto, ça s'en ai fallu de peu mais Toya a gagné ! Sinon, tous les autres se sont retrouvés comme face à un mur ! » répondit Ino.

« Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle a fait partie de ces personnes ! » rigola Naruto.

« Oh ca va ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être aussi fort ! » ronchonna Ino.

« Nous devrions établir un campement ici ! » proposa Hinata.

Les autres acceptèrent et des tentes furent montés en attendant l'arrivée du deuxième guide, Toya.

« Je propose que nous nous mettions par groupe de deux ! Sasuke et Naruto iront voir s'il n'y a pas de trace de Toya, Hinata et Kiba iront surveiller le côté ouest tandis que Sakura et…Neji surveilleront le côté est. Ino et moi prépareront à manger ! » dit shika.

« Hors de question que j'aille avec lui ! » cria Sakura en montrant Neji, appuyé à un arbre.

« Tu veux faire à manger ? » demanda Ino, qui savait bien que son amie détestait faire ça en mission alors qu'elle le faisait toujours pour Naruto, Sasuke et elle.

Sakura grimaça et secoua la tête.

« Bah alors tu seras obligée parce que les autres sont déjà parties ! » sourit Ino.

« Oh les… » Sakura se retint de dire le dernier mot bien qu'elle le pense fortement.

« Si tu as fini de hurler, on pourrait y aller ! » ricana Neji.

Sakura lui fit un regard noir avant de repartir rapidement vers l'est. Arrivée à un kilomètre du camp, elle s'arrêta et s'assit sur un arbre, posant sa paume droite sur le tronc de l'arbre pour sentir le faible chakra que possède la nature et ainsi être avertie de l'arrivée d'un plus gros chakra, comme de celui d'un ninja.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de mon byakugan pour surveiller ce coin ! » lui dit Neji en s'arrêtant sur la branche de la jeune fille.

« Pas besoin ! Les techniques héréditaires ne sont pas les seules qui existent, je te rappelle ! » ragea Sakura.

« Tu étais plus gentille avant ! » constata Neji en activant son byakugan et en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille.

Sakura, les yeux toujours fermés pour sentir la moindre augmentation de chakra, répondit seulement :

« Tu m'intimidais en ce temps là alors je n'osais pas te remettre à ta place ! A la place, je me taisais ! Mais c'est fini ce temps là et je peux enfin te parler comme je voulais le faire depuis des années ! »

« Je vois ! Il y a deux ans, tu voulais me remettre à ma place ? » demanda Neji en observant la jeune fille.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est énervant ! Non, il y a deux ans quand tu es venu me voir, tu m'as aidé au contraire et j'avais plus envie de t'embrasser que de te remettre à ta place ! » sourit Sakura.

« M'embrasser ? » s'étonna Neji.

« C'est une expression ! En ce temps là j'étais avec Toya ! Quand il m'a vu souriante alors que je revenais du cimetière, il a été super étonné mais il ne m'a rien demandé ! Il était tellement gentil et attentionné avec moi ! »

« Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? » demanda Neji.

« Tu es bien curieux Neji Hyuga ! Je…lui ne voulait pas…mais moi je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui alors j'ai préféré qu'on se sépare ! Un mois plus tard, il partait en mission de guide dans la forêt de Bellune ! » répondit Sakura.

« Il est parti fâché ? »

« Heureusement non, je ne l'aurais pas supporté ! Nous sommes redevenus de bons amis une semaine avant qu'il ne parte ! A vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti ! » souffla Sakura.

« Peut-être pour t'oublier ! » proposa Neji.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un expert en amour ! » rigola Sakura.

« J'ai un peu l'habitude avec Tenten, à chaque fois que je la rembarre elle s'éloigne de moi quelques jours pour m'oublier mais elle rate à chaque fois ! Elle est gentille mais elle me prend trop la tête ! » soupira Neji.

« Elle t'aime ! » lui répondit Sakura.

« Pas moi ! »

« Je sais ! »

« Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parles ! » pesta Neji en attrapant le bras de la jeune femme, qui ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux, blancs, de Neji.

« Idiot ! Comment je peux surveiller les alentours si tu m'en empêche ! » rigola Sakura.

« Je peux le faire à ta place ! » répondit Neji.

« Pas si tu me regardes ! » sourit Sakura.

« De toute façon, on le saura si quelqu'un arrive ! » dit Neji en haussant les épaules.

« Et lui, tu l'a senti arriver ? » demanda Sakura en récupérant son bras et en montrant un ninja un peu plus loin.

« C'est Toya ? » demanda Neji.

« Oui ! » répondit Sakura.

Toya devait avoir un peu plus de 20 ans, de longs cheveux rouges avec des mèches noir et des yeux couleur de sang. Il était manifestement très beau et très fort, une aura de puissance stagnait autour de lui, les animaux s'écartaient de son passage et Neji sentit l'adrénaline montée.

« Sakura ? » appela Toya.

« Salut Toya ! » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

« Tu as changée, tu es encore plus belle qu'avant ! Et plus forte qu'avant, on dirait ! C'est ton nouveau petit copain ? » demanda Toya en regardant Neji.

« Ca va pas la tête ? C'est Neji Hyuga, mon…coéquipier et confident de fortune ! » rigola Sakura avant de se prendre un regard noir de Neji.

« Il n'est pas aussi insensible que ce qu'on m'a dit ! » sourit Toya.

« Il l'est mais moins je dirais ! » contesta Sakura en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! » gronda Neji.

« Oui, oui ! Au fait, pourquoi êtes vous là ? » demanda Toya.

« Pour passer la forêt de Bellune ! » répondit Sakura.

« Je vois, nous allons devoir nous battre ! Mais dites moi avant, vous n'auriez pas vu le guide qui vient de Kiri ? » questionna Toya.

« Je l'avais battu mais cet idiot l'a achevé pendant que je regardais pas ! » souffla Sakura.

« Tu es donc bien devenue beaucoup plus forte qu'avant ! Ce n'est pas grave qu'il l'est tué, de toute façon je ne l'aimais pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, lequel d'entre vous compte m'affronter ? Ou peut-être les deux en même temps ? » sourit Toya.

« Je tiens quand même à te laisser une chance ! Neji veut t'affronter ! » déclara Sakura.

Toya s'élança alors, kunai en main sur Neji qui se plaça en position de défense. Toya lui jeta le kunai, que Neji évita facilement, avant d'enchaîner avec un taijutsu de haut niveau. Mais Neji, habitué au haut niveau de taijutsu de Lee, parvint à éviter les attaques sans trop de mal. Il se mit alors en position et déchaîna ses 64 points du hakke qui frappa Toya de plein fouet. Neji utilisa ensuite l'ombre de la feuille morte pendant la chute de Toya.

« Tu es jaloux de moi Hyuga ? » demanda alors Toya, en pleine chute.

« Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? »

« Je suis sorti avec Sakura et elle est la seule avec qui tu parles civilement ! Elle te plaît ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » cria Neji.

Toya profita de ce moment d'inattention pour reprendre le dessus et inverser les rôles.

« Mais ? » sursauta Neji en sentant le dangereux de la situation.

« Gère mieux tes émotions ! » lui conseilla Toya alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup.

Neji utilisa alors une de ses techniques interdites, il expulsa une grosse partie de son chakra hors de son corps, qui frappa Toya de plein fouet et qui alla s'encastrer dans un arbre. Neji atterrit doucement, et s'agenouilla au sol pendant que Toya se détachait de l'arbre, en sang mais toujours apte à se battre.

« Sakura, tu vas l'aider ? Il est mal en point ! » demanda Toya.

Sakura releva les dégâts de Neji et consciente que son intervention blesserait l'orgueil du ninja, elle répondit :

« Non ! Il est pas trop amoché encore ! »

« Bien, c'est reparti alors ! »

Toya s'élança et sortit un nouveau kunai qu'il planta dans le bras de Neji. Celui-ci serra les dents, la blessure était supportable. Il rouvrit ses yeux, réactivant le byakugan et réutilisa les 64 poings du hakke.

« Il te restait du chakra ? » s'étonna Toya avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

« Un tout petit peu ! » répondit Neji avant de s'écrouler à terre.

Sakura se précipita vers Neji et de nouveau, lui ôta son chandail pour évaluer les blessures et le guérir.

« Tu as trop forcé idiot ! Tes muscles sont atteints et tu as une blessure profonde sur le bras ! Heureusement que Tsunade m'a appris tous ses jutsus de soin ! » soupira Sakura.

Elle recouvra ses mains d'une fine couche de chakra et en apposa une sur son bras et une autre sur son ventre. Elle fit passer son chakra à travers le corps de Neji et les dégâts musculaires se réparèrent petit à petit alors que la blessure au bras avait été rapide à soigner. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous les tissus musculaires de Neji étaient réparés.

« N'utilise pas trop souvent cette technique, c'est difficile de réparer tous tes tissus musculaires ! » lui dit Sakura, la sueur perlant sur son visage avant de se diriger vers le corps de Toya.

De nouveau, elle fit appel à des jutsus de soin et soigna le ninja étendu devant elle. Quand il se redressa, elle lui tendit une pilule rouge et en jeta une autre à Neji.

« Avalez la, elle va accélérer la multiplication des globules rouges, ce qui vous permettra de récupérer tout le sang que vous avez perdu pendant le combat ! » expliqua Sakura devant le regard interrogateur des deux ninjas masculins.

« On devrait rejoindre le camp maintenant que nous avons Toya ! » proposa Sakura.

Quand les trois ninjas arrivèrent au camp, ils virent que tous les autres étaient déjà revenus.

« Toya ! Comment vas tu ? Tu t'es battu contre Neji ? » demanda Ino.

« Salut Ino ! Salut Naruto, Sasuke ! Et bonjour à ceux que je ne connais pas ! Je vais bien et oui nous nous sommes battus et Neji a gagné ! » répondit Toya en souriant.

« Vraiment ? Tu t'es ramolli ? » questionna Sasuke, en haussant un sourcil.

« Idiot, je suis encore plus fort que lorsqu'on s'est battu, il est plus fort c'est tout ! Vous avez tous progressé, c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se voir plus souvent ! » rigola Toya.

« La faute à qui ? » bougonna Sakura.

« Désolé mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir à deux trois trucs ! » répondit Toya, toujours en souriant.

« Bon on y va ? Il faudrait traverser la forêt de Bellune le plus vite possible ! » s'excita Kiba.

Les 9 ninjas se mirent en route et une heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une souche. Toya utilisa alors un jutsu et la souche laissa place à un chemin bordé d'une immense forêt.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! » salua Toya avant de tirer Sakura par le bras.

« Accepterais tu un dernier baiser ? » lui demanda t'il.

Sakura le regarda longuement avant d'hocher la tête et d'enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque du ninja. Il mis ses bras sur sa taille et l'embrassa passionnément, avec toute la force d'un dernier baiser. Il la relâcha ensuite et lui murmura :

« Quand nous nous reverrons, nous ne serons plus jamais rien d'autre que des amis ! Mais je tenais à te dire que quand on était ensemble, je t'aimais ! Allez va, et ne laisse pas filer l'homme de rêve ! » rigola Toya.

« De qui tu parles ? » demanda Sakura.

« Tu le découvriras avec le temps ! » répondit Toya avant de la pousser vers ses coéquipiers.

Elle le salua et tous les 8, ils entrèrent sur le chemin, Toya disparaissant derrière eux, ayant refermé le passage.

« Quel baiser Sakura ! T'as pris des cours d'apnée ? » rigola Ino.

« Idiote ! C'était notre dernier baiser ! Nous deux, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, n'en reparle plus jamais devant lui ! » soupira Sakura.

« Ca te rend triste ? » demanda Hinata.

« Non, parce que je sais que maintenant il ne sera plus gêné quand il me parlera ! J'ai retrouvé un très bon ami et j'en suis heureuse ! C'est vrai que je ne pourrais pas oublier ce qu'on a vécu ensemble mais ca ne m'empêchera pas de trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! » répondit Sakura.

« Au moins, il était pas laid ! » constata Kiba.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que Sasuke était laid ? » questionna Sakura, le sourire aux lèvres alors que Sasuke attendait la réponse du garçon.

« Tu parles, bien sûr qu'il n'est pas laid sinon il n'y aurait pas autant de filles à ses pieds ! Pour ce qu'il en fait en plus ! » grogna Kiba.

« Je ne vais pas sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ! » coupa Sasuke.

« Tu as eu une relation depuis Sakura ? » demanda Kiba.

« Non, et je n'en veux pas ! » répondit Sasuke.

« Ouais c'est ça ! Et toi Neji, tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ? » continua Kiba.

« Oui, avec Tenten pendant une semaine mais elle me collait tellement que j'ai cassé ! J'étais jeune et je voulais voir ce que ca faisait ! J'aurais pu m'en passer ! » répondit Neji.

« Naruto ? »

« Bah, tu le sais ! Je suis sorti avec Sakura à 14 ans pendant un mois avant qu'on ne se dise qu'on se considérait comme frère et sœur et je suis sorti avec Hinata à 15 ans pendant trois mois et j'ai cassé parce que je ne l'aimais pas et je voyais qu'elle non plus ! » répondit en haussant les épaules.

« Donc tu es tout seul depuis plus de deux ans ? » s'étonna Kiba.

« Ca te fait quoi ! Moi je suis resté deux semaines avec Temari alors que je n'avais que 14 ans et depuis je n'ai plus eu aucune histoire ! Tu tiens des comptes ou quoi ? » s'énerva Shika qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de la démarche de Kiba.

« Mais non, c'était pour savoir, c'est tout ! » rigola Kiba.

« Tu demandes pas à Ino ? » demanda Hinata.

« Pas la peine, elle a dû sortir avec tous les mecs de Konoha sauf ceux qui sont ici et Shino ! » répondit Kiba.

« Me fais pas passée pour une pute Kiba ! Je suis sorti avec tous ces mecs d'accord mais une journée seulement pour voir si je pourrais rester plus longtemps avec ! Et si je me souviens bien, je suis sorti avec toi aussi ! D'ailleurs je t'ai jeté après seulement deux heures en ta compagnie ! » ricana Ino.

« Bon bah c'est bon ! » grogna Kiba alors que tous éclataient de rire.

« Au fait, tu nous demandes mais et toi ? » demanda Sakura.

« Bah, je suis sorti avec Marina, Katrina, Déby, Stacy, Mina, Ino, Tenten et quelques autres dont je m'en souviens plus le nom ! » répondit Kiba.

Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu peux pas avoir autant de succès ! » s'étonna Ino.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Je suis beau, drôle, intelligent… » commença Kiba.

« Fais attention à tes chevilles, elles vont exploser tellement elles gonflent ! » ironisa Naruto.

« On pourrait pas aller un peu plus vite ! Les histoires de Kiba, je m'en fous un peu ! » demanda Neji.

Les ninjas hochèrent la tête et se remirent en route.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! J'espere que ca vous aura plus!**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
